


Anastasia Tremaine Icons

by lemon_verbena_icons (lemon_verbena)



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Anastasia Tremaine Deserves Better, Anastasia Tremaine is Trying Her Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena_icons
Summary: A set of 200x200 icons of Anastasia Tremaine, who should get to be more than a caricature.





	Anastasia Tremaine Icons

**Author's Note:**

> I caught the third Cinderella movie recently and was struck by how Anastasia was rehabilitated by the end. She's rather underappreciated, don't you think?
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy these icons! Caps are from the second and third Cinderella movies. They're free to use, credit is appreciated but not required. They should look fine sized down to 100x100. I would love a comment if you save or use any of them, or even just if you enjoyed them! I might make more, because Anastasia is a fun subject :)
> 
> Don't edit, repost or claim credit. 
> 
> I hope you like them!


End file.
